Various compounds have been examined for their potential as an agricultural and horticultural insecticide, and among them, certain kinds of condensed heterocyclic compounds have been reported to be useful as an insecticide (for example, see Patent Literature 1 to 6). None of these references disclose any condensed heterocyclic compound containing a pyridazine ring.